redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greyring The Fair
Hi Greyring The Fair, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:55, November 20, 2009 Hey Greyring, an' welcome to the wiki! If you like Fan fiction, I highly recommend the following: Click here for a complete list click there and select "shoutbox" Any questions, leave a message on My talk page! Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 16:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Fill out your userpage so the community can get to know you a little better. If you are new to this, you can look over some of the other user pages, just click on the links. Theres plenty of stuff to do: Chat with other users, post fan art, write 'fanfictions' own version of Redwall adventures, etc.. So if you need anymore help, you can ask me too. C ya! Neildown/Maulblade Talk -- 19:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) HI! Well, i know you've been here a while, but I haven't seen you around till now so I thought I'd drop by an' say 'i! You live in like the totaly opposite place then I. I be's an otter archer. Me favorite character be's Grath. Deyna's one of me favorites though. but by me affidavit i 'ate badrang! Well, welcome 'gain-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 13:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I will be thou friend. Yore welcome 'deed for the kind message. Are you a critter? OF wot species? Today you've been 'ere for exactly a month. Congratulations!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) a dog? or like a "seadog". tell me more or fill out yore user page! knew it was comeing to that di'nt you...:)i live more 'bouts Mossflower woods. methinks it says that in me fanfic. can you read it and comment? thanks!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC)